Super Saiyan Army
|-|Z-Warriors= Vg201_by_goddessmechanic2-d8zyw90.jpg|Royal Guard Vegetto Goku_Armor.jpg|Super Shenron Armor Son Goku 1a8cf8907558365e6f68a14137224135.jpg|Ultimate Saiyan Vegeta Error!Goku.jpg|ERROR GOKU Mr_popo_by_dfonzie-d59qa1h.jpg Just_saiyan.jpg God_Yamcha.jpg Kid_buu_the_legendary_super_saiyan_by_supershadow26-d7nvnh9.jpg Super_saiyan_frieza_by_croon211.jpg 4794826-3975128031-super.jpg Tumblr_m59eoakUBu1r2v5ejo1_1280.jpg Raditz_ssj.jpg Ssj3_Krillin.jpg |-|Underground Base= Tumblr_nzw956d7Gt1uiln8do1_500.gif|Super Saiyan Asriel Tumblr_inline_o1c4sgu8mX1s8fa1r_500.gif|Super Saiyan Smol Asriel Tumblr_o1hri0LwAu1r03eo5o1_1280.png|Super Saiyan Frisk Temmiegod_by_fruztal-d9jxwwe.png|Super Temmie God Super Temmie Fe0.png|Super Chara Blue Tumblr_nyu0brYbal1r03eo5o1_1280.png|Broley Tumblr_o29ejrpAmG1uicz2oo1_1280.png|Frisk Sprite Tumblr_nxdx3mKhDZ1uicz2oo1_500.png|Base Frisk DT Wave Tumblr_nwx5bnIHgX1r03eo5o1_400.png|Base Toriel DBZ!Sans.jpg|Base Sans Tumblr_nyp9da4EuI1r03eo5o1_250.png|Base Gaster Tumblr_inline_nyp9rbbVUf1ql1trm_250.png|Super Skeleton Gaster Tumblr_inline_nyp9z7Vc3h1ql1trm_400.png|Super Skeleton 2 Gaster Tumblr_inline_nypaafsarT1ql1trm_400.png|Super Skeleton 3 Gaster Tumblr_inline_nypao3E7DO1ql1trm_250.png|Super Skeleton 4 Gaster Tumblr_inline_nypb09TfVJ1ql1trm_250.png|Super Skeleton God Gaster Tumblr_inline_nypbntryGc1ql1trm_250.png|Super Skeleton God Super Skeleton Gaster Tumblr inline nxcakr5hvL1ql1trm 500.png|Super Skeleton Papyrus Tumblr_inline_nxcanhuIUW1ql1trm_500.png|Super Skeleton Sans Flowey-SSJ.png|Super Saiyan Flowey Temmie_SSJ.jpg|Super Saiyan Temmie Super_skelebro_s_by_oldking17-d9t0ltm.jpg|Super Skeleton 4 Papyrus and Majin Sans HZbzZcHrPg-4.png|Super Bad Time Super_saiyan_mettaton_by_majorminerart-d9vcvmx.png|Super Saiyan Mettaton Tumblr_nxqkxx0EmM1ud5cpwo1_1280.png|Base Undyne Tumblr_inline_o5xhfcmj9n1rwxw8f_540.png|Super Saiyan Undyne Sprite |-|Magical Military of Gensokyo= Chen_Super_Saiyan.png 3796593.png Dragonlolz_Broly_as_Flander_Scareltte_Tohou.jpg Ss_okuu_by_sf196-d76e110.gif Ss_ichirin_by_sf196-d9dbl9l.gif |-|Comic Department= 3074028-3204313073-super.jpg|Super Saiyan Superman 2462412-super_saiyanhulk_by_e_haro.jpg|Super Saiyan Hulk 3283377-batman_as_a_super_saiyan.jpg|Super Saiyan Batman C78733bfff22e742c48489aa7f3a2b1e.jpg|Base Wolverine |-|Cartooners= 421.jpg|Super Saiyan Samurai Jack 318962_chris-vassilico_super-saiyan-mordecai.jpg|Super Saiyan Mordecai Super_rigby_by_elfianmetal-d6xgyha.png Ece15f9ea8eb4b4af6403daa0a6a54b3.jpeg|Super Saiyan Gumball Ben_10_saiyan_form_by_wachiturro-d4lo0jc.jpg|Super Saiyan Ben Tennyson Unexpectedly_super_saiyan_by_pia_sama-d5xj5ez.jpg|Super Sayian Johnny Bravo Mandy_and_Billy_powering_up_to_Super_Saiyan.gif|Super Saiyan Billy and Mandy Super_saiyan_woody_woodpecker_by_supermarcoslucky96-d8y0g9q.png|Super Saiyan Woody 3cbfe79e3116dc9f62ecdf7f7b84c1a13ea9261c4682f9efd469acdf7851f20e_1.jpg|Super Saiyan Steven Finn_the_super_saiyan_by_graceiousdrawings-d7jf77s.png|Finn the Super Saiyan Super_saiyan_finn_3_by_cesarlocodellapiz-d5ys6rj.jpg|Finn the Super Saiyan 3 Tumblr_m94sbvSePV1rzruuxo1_400.gif|Super Saiyan Numbuh 4 Tumblr_muv9qzOmzX1susffqo1_400.jpg|Super Saiyan Perry Dqwdwqdwq.jpg Tumblr_o2ln8cIMws1rmsdsno1_1280.jpg Super_jimmy_neutron_by_disturbedbastard33-d3dbrv7.jpg|Super Saiyan Jimmy OcMNGjFLwr-4.png Super_saiyan_finster_by_henokvr22-d5saono.jpg Hank_saiyan.jpg|Super Saiyan Hank Ssjgarfield_power_up_by_ssjgarfield.jpg Steve_pizza_super_saiyan_by_leofazan-d7tscl4.png Super_saiyan_twilight_sparkle_by_jdc_comics_online-d4uqgyf.jpg Bcb98a798ec09032c4b6173fcf3684b6.jpg Dtr_10_ed_goes_super_saiyan_by_draw_fiend-d9f52ab.png Super_sponge.jpg |-|Battlers= 30fd7af43f8a769b15051170f880fe67_480.jpg|Super Saiyan Saitama ADaHvdy.png|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan DIO Super_saiyan_day_by_chelostracks-d4x9ie6.png Time_for_heroes_by_kfour9-d4y0syx.jpg Super_saiyan_day_contest_by_xabracadabra-d4v3yas.jpg| M4v_vn_header_bg2.jpg|Super Saiyan Doraemon 600.gif 4032244_85a286d901443956d94eb9d300cf8e76.jpg CEiDJNgWAAA-ht7.jpg Ssj_naruto_by_thefjk.jpg Koichi_pissed.png Natsu_super_saiyan_by_tonycocchi-d62lvr6.png |-|Pocket Monsters= Super_ash_by_shadowhatesomochao-d3j4uyc.png|Super Saiyan Ash 770.jpg|Super Saiyan Ampharos Avatars-000211037791-bcpwqp-t500x500.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Pikachu Super-saiyan-magikarp.jpg|Super Saiyan Magikarp Super_saiyan_meloetta_cha_la_me_le_le_by_hellknight10-d94tnqn.jpg|Super Saiyan Meloetta 226.jpg 300x300.jpg Goku_charizard_super_saiyajin_3_by_gonzalossj3-d8g4vh2.png Pikachu_super_saiyan_god_by_pyrus_leonidas-d61iws0.jpg |-|Cyborgs and Mechas= Super_Saiyan_Elder_God_Demonbane3.png D2ebf539e8e6c24ce48cad69fa5d24fe.jpg 4146_render_saas.png |-|Elder Gods= 456282cad0b7b2f29af0950a60f7d1a2443e75d5_hq.gif 530742_489168867783145_603522077_n.jpg 1260970344003chucknorris002dn1.jpg LoGnmqf.jpg Goku_by_kanjitsu-d47rb7y.jpg Super_de8123_2132673.jpg Harambe_ssj.jpeg 832.png Tumblr_o42498BAPR1ug98iuo1_500.jpg Weegee_60395c_675550.png WUIhXkg.gif LSSJGI.png 9ab609504a7a5af86e3c8318ecf7bf21682a9cf334f0b3d33188cc6716bb806e_1.jpg |-|Businessmen= 20110619_2goku.jpg MAyO2pn1Kp-6.png S3PqpUt.jpg 3340138.jpg Supersaiyancolonelsanders_teaser.png |-|Game Masters= Super_saiyan_bros_by_darkhalf05-d6n2qlp.jpg Super_saiyan_mario_2.png 9d0db5ceb9d005f91b7102caa3cc01e1.jpg 25fbe334c2bb6a41150aa6aa49294920.jpg 6ccn0ES.png 3eafe2f85ed8207388799ed7bd20826c.jpg 418772_shinyjew_super-saiyan-isaac.jpg 734503adf1179a12e855af4abb52d9bd.jpg Ae2d3379667c339b0bf09486932f7137.jpg D9b2f627539ba526d616d52a4e96c1e0.jpg Falco_ssj.jpg Super_saiyan_bandit_by_that_mario_kid-da8nzr6.png Super_saiyan_koopas_commission_by_garystorkamp-d597fmm.png Super_saiyan_felicia_by_spideyhog-d9esvkj.gif Ssrbtnik.jpg Legendary_super_saiyan_villager_tenkaichi_edit_by_riolulucariofan9000-d8iss27.png Super_Eggman.png Sonic_goes_super_saiyan_2_by_foxmaster55-d9j457n.png Super_saiyan_robotnik_2013_edition_by_boggytheworm-d5uxfwh.png Super_zangief.jpg Superlimbo.jpg Super_Armor_Mega_Man_Profile.jpg|Super Armored Megaman super_mega_man_x_x4_armor_by_yarcaz-d9c2jep.png|Super Force Armor Mega Man X 3524459214 c2792b530a.jpg|Super Sayian 3 Girl Pikachu |-|Musical Ones= Ppap_ssj.jpg 231861_dragonslayer5430_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-sexy-lady.jpg Vocaloid_saiyan_rin_colored_by_alexartwork-d333vab.jpg |-|Spoopy Ones= Tumblr_inline_n87yvg5eaN1qf1uic.gif EqRDINemF1.png Freedddyy.jpg Super_saiyan_springtrap_by_theimperfectanimator-dadc44v.png |-|Newbies= Super_saiyan_neko_i_mean_super_fire_neko_by_ninopinoyboy-d5n21fh.gif Snail_going_super_saiyan_by_dowant-d5dyu4k.png Super_saiyan_duck_by_jjjjoooo1234-d93g8ll.jpg 9941bf90_2w3ri4o.jpeg Super_saiyan_god_super_saiyan_voltorb_by_glitch_whiskers-d91r9m7.jpg 543.gif Tumblr_nrp1u0lkPI1uvuwdlo1_500.jpg |-|Miscellaneous= Kfcfbz.jpg B-mco-super-saiyan-gel_1.jpg Tumblr_o71pn0QYOA1sqxg47o1_1280.jpg ASeS4RNxYh-8.png Saiyanfries.jpg File:Cam1.jpg 5536592_0e27728e07ed7c49ff81d0019e35c50d.jpg Summary The Military of Aleverse. Powers and Stats Tier: REAL SUPER SAIYAN (Among the strongest of The Military of Aleverse); Weakest are at the very least of leasts Overu-Nine-Thousah-Tinite Times Stronger Than Average Super Saiyans; Strongest can very well reach ( ) up to ( ) |''' '''DETERMINED SUPER SAIYAN (Among the strongest of The Military of Aleverse); Weakest are at the very least of leasts Buncha-Nine-Tinite Times Stronger Than Average Super Saiyans; Strongest can very well reach ( ) up to ( ) |''' '''Magic Super Saiyan (Close to the strongest of The Military of Aleverse); Weakest are Two-Many-Many-Hou Times Stronger Than Average Super Saiyans; Strongest are ( ) |''' '''Comic Super Saiyan (Close to the close to the strongest of The Military of Aleverse); Weakest are Nenoe-Heva-Quin-Qua-Ginta-Quadrin-Gentillia-Tinite Times Stronger Than Average Super Saiyans; Strongest reach Absurd Alefinites That Do Not Fit The Page But Are Weaker Than The Stongest Of The Military Of Aleverse |''' '''Cartoon Super Saiyan (Close to the close to the strongest of The Military of Aleverse. Although not very physically strong, they can easily bullshit reality like no other of their Level); Weakest are around Two-Zeroes-Tinite Times Stronger Than Average Super Saiyans (higher via bulshitting reality); Strongest are Two-Zeroes-Plus-Tinite Times Stronger Than Average Super Saiyans (higher via bulshitting reality) |''' '''| |''' '''| Super Saiyan Means Business (Kinda Serious Super Saiyans); Weakest are at least One-Zeroes-Tinite Times Stronger Than Average Super Saiyans; Strongest should be at least Four-Zeroes-Thousah-Tinite Times Stronger Than Average Super Saiyans |''' '''| |''' '''| Spoopy Super Saiyan (Became very spoopy); Weakest should be around Six-Six-Six-Tinite Times Stronger Than Misc. Super Saiyans; Strongest Should be Top Level Undefinable |''' '''Average Super Saiyan (Learned how to not spam, reaching new levels of power. Weakest Should be Top Level Untierable [Fiftinity Times Stronger Than Misc. Super Saiyans]; Strongest Should be Top Level Undefinable) |''' Weakest are 'Super Saiyan Trash---' (Around x50 times stronger than ∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞)∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞) ( ) ∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞) ( ) ∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞) {repeat forever} ( ) ∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞) ( ) ∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞) {again} ( ) ∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞) {again} ( ) ∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞) ( ) ( ) ( ) '''ΩMemetic Tier∞'s and Above Tiers combined); Strongest are Super Saiyan Garbage (Easily x50 times stronger than ∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞)∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞) ( ) ∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞) ( ) ∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞) {repeat forever} ( ) ∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞) ( ) ∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞) {again} ( ) ∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞) {again} ( ) ∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞)x∞(∞^∞) ( ) ( ) ( ) No-Carers combined. Possibly Untierable) Names: Varies. (as a whole) Origins: Aleverse Genders: Varies. Omnisexual (all together) Age: Varies. All of Tem (together) Classification: Varies. Super Saiyan (all of them) Powers and Abilities: |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| Attack Potency: |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| Speed: |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| Lifting Strength: |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| Striking Strength: |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| Durability: |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| Stamina: |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| Range: |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| Standard Equipment: |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| Intelligence: |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| Weaknesses: |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| Key: Z-Warriors | Underground Base | Magical Military of Gensokyo | Comic Department | Cartooners | Battlers | Pocket Monsters | Cyborgs and Mechas | Elder Gods | Businessmen | Game Masters | Spoopy Ones | Musical Ones | Newbies | Miscellaneous Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note: VERY BIG WIP Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Aleverse Category:Super Saiyan